Radar is a system that uses electromagnetic waves to identify the range, altitude, direction, or speed of both moving and fixed objects, such as aircraft, ships, and terrain. A radar system has a transmitter that emits either microwave or radio wave signals that are reflected by the target and detected by a receiver. Radar signals may be distributed to a variety of radar displays. Radar signal distribution has been implemented with a central analog radar switchboard that accepts analog signals from multiple radars and provides outputs to a number of dedicated radar display consoles. In a maritime context, the analog signals are transported from the radar receiver to the base of a ship for digitization. Such an arrangement requires the use of several analog cables throughout the ship and the use of specialized electronics within each display console to digitize the information.